


bets get you places

by SmutHorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Betting, Kissing, M/M, Masterbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism, idiot, kind of, oblivious Jason, oblivious Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim make a bet and Jason wins, of course smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim could hear Jason panting in his ear, grunting with every move he made. He was trying so hard not to get affected by it and was failing miserably if the erection he was starting to sprout was anything to go by. Boner while fighting bad guys? No Thanks! He really needed to stop this. “God, Hood!” He growled. “Can you stop being so loud!?” He grumbled as he threw a punch to the face of the next perp that attacked him. They both happened to jump in the middle of a turf war and were surrounded by so many people. “How did you even get this frequency?”

Rough laughter could be heard over the calm. “Like Batman ever changes it?” He asked,ducking and kicking his leg out, swooping around to knock men down. “Don’t pretend you don’t like hearing all my sounds. I certainly like all of your sounds baby bird?”

“Shut up so I can take these guys out!” Time snapped.

“I’ll be the one handling them all anyway. You know I’m a better fighter.” He snarked.

“Wanna make it a bet?”

“Hmmm, lets make it interesting. Loser has to do what the Winner says for one day, no matter what?” Jason asked, grinning.

“You are so on! I’m already at 15.” Tim was looking forward to winning and finally proving himself better than Jason.

“Lame, baby bird. I’m at 25 better hurry up.” Jason snickered, both men going head on against the remaining men. 

A bit later when both were done and panting, only minor injuries from the fight. They both said their number at the same time, making sure the other didn’t cheat. 

“29” Tim said, same time Jason said “30”

“No way!” Tim shouted, clenching his fists. “There is no fucking way!”

“Face it, baby bird. You lost by one guy.” Jason leered at him. “I’ll be by to collect my winning later.”

Tim grumbled and crossed his arms. “It better not be anything sexual.”

Jason gave a cheshire grin and chuckled. “That would take the fun out of it…. To be fair though, I wasn’t even thinking anything like that until you said something.” 

It was two weeks later until Jason decided to collect. Two very long weeks in Tim’s opinion. In fact he was starting to think the other man wasn’t ever going to collect, but sure enough when Tim got home from patrol that night, Jason was there. “What do you want?” He asked, closing his door carefully.

Jason hummed, eyes raking over Tim’s body. “Strip.” He said, standing and somehow managing to make it look seductive.

Tim fought off a blush,because really!?, and scoffed, crossing his arms. “Why would I do that you perv?” He asked.

“Because….” He started with a smug look. “...We made a bet, and you lost.” Jason said, licking his lips, having no idea what that did to Tim.

“So I have to strip why? I don’t understand what you would gain because of that.” Tim droned, sounding board.

“What better way to put the proud, up tight, baby bird in his place,” Jason said, taking a step closer and lowering his town. “Than by making him masterbate infront of the man he is replacing.” Jason purred, jumping back and laughing as a punch came toward him.

“Like hell!” Tim yelled, throwing a punch, breathing heavily. He couldn’t let it happen, there was no way he would do that in front of Jason, anyone but Jason.

“What’s the matter baby bird? Too PG-13 for you?” Jason taunted.

“I don’t want to play your stupid perverted games. There’s no way anyone would do that.” He said, somehow managing not to blush.

“Really? Dikie and I did stuff like that all the time.” He said, grinning.

Tim did blush at that, flinching slightly. “You and Dick?” He asked.

“Yep, not as a bet though, just for fun.” Jason said. He was lying through his teeth, Tim didn’t know that though.

The younger growled, clenching his fists. “Fine.” He said, not wanting to seem weak in front of Jason. “Fine.” He repeated, going to sit on his bed and pulling his cock out of his pants.

“That a boy.” Jason hummed, pulling up a chair so he could watch. “You’re already hard.”

He grumbled, gently stroking himself, biting his lip. It felt different than usual. He could feel Jason’s eyes all over him and it was making him harder and more sensitive.

“Is that how you touch yourself?” Jason taunted.  
“Sometimes.” He said, breathing heavier.

“Do it like you normally do.” Jason said, looking at him. “I want to see how you do it.”

Tim groaned, gipping himself tighter and stroking faster, rolling his hips a bit.

“Good boy, just like that. Getting real into it, aint you?” He asked

Tim just moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved a hand under his shirt, pinching his nipples.

Jason groaned at the sight. “Yeah, you like it? Like being watched?” He rasped. “Who knew the newest robin was such a little slut.”

Tim moaned again, licking his lips and pinching harder.

“Fuck.” Jason rasped. “Take your clothes off.”

“What?” Tim swallowed, stopping his movements.

“I want to see, now strip.” He growled.

He blushed, embarrassedly and stood up, taking his shirt off, followed by his belt, then he took off his pants, leaving his underwear.

Jason purred, looking him over. "Boxers. I figured you more of a tighty whitey guy." He said, smirking. "Those off too."

Tim but his lip and stayed still.

Jason sighed, moving closer to him. "Come on baby bird. You've already shown me so much." He said, putting his hands on his hips and leaned closer. "If you don't take them off, I can do it for you." Jason drawled, nosing along his throat.

Tim bit his lip harder to keep from groaning and fought himself from leaning into the other man. "I- I can do it." He mumbled.

Jason chuckled, patting his hip. "No fun." He said, stepping back.

Tim grumbled, pulling his boxers down.

"What was that?"

"I said screw you." Tim said, snapping lightly.

There was a deep chuckle and Jason's trademark smirk was back. "I think you'd like it better if it was the other way around." He grinned.

Tim sputtered and blushed deeper. "Wh- wha- i- you- n- shut up!"

"Get to moving." Jason said, making a loose fist and moving it up and down.

Tim growled lowly and sat in the bed, stroking himself again, slowly.

Jason watched for a while, before getting bored. "Come on, faster."

"I can't when it dry like this." Tim said, glancing up at him. He was flushed and groaning, pupils blown wide.

"Don't you have any lube around here?" Jason asked, opening a drawer and seeing some, along with something else.

"Wait! Not that drawer!" Tim called, reaching his hand out, but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jason asked, pulling the object out. It was long and red with a pointed tip and wide bottom. "I didn't even know you knew what bad dragon was." He said.

"I- that's, its not mine!" He lied, blushing brightly.

"I highly doubt that." Jason looked over. "How do you use it?"

"I- I don't."

"Come on, Timmy." He said. "You don't have to deny it, just tell me."

Tim swallowed and looked down, clenching his fists. "I- I lick it and suck it, hold it in my throat.... A- and sometimes  
I use it on myself."

"Hmmm, you put it in your tight little hole?"

Tim nodded.

"Say it."

"I.... I put it in my tight little hole and fuck myself on it." He blushed.

"Who do you think about?" Jason asked moving closer.

"What?" Tim asked, looking up at him.

"I said, who you think about when you're using it."

"N- no one." He said, looking down and away.

"You're not a very good liar. If you don't tell me, then why don't you show me. I did want to see how you always get off anyway."

Tim clenched his fists. It would be so embarrassing to use his Vasu the Naga in front of him. "You." He whispered.

"What?" Jason smiled.

"I said you, jerk." He said, looking up at him with fierce eyes, and a red face.

"Finally." Jason grinned, leaning the rest of the way and kissing him. 

The kiss caught the younger one off guard, sending him stumbling back. "Wha- cut it out!"

Jason rolled his eyes, grabbing Tim's arm and pulling him in for a deep kiss, holding the back of his head, keeping him there.

Tim struggled at first, then melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back.

Jason hummed, licking into his mouth, taking over.

Tim moaned, fighting his tongue for a while and then submitting and sucking on his tongue.

They kissed for a bit longer before Jason pulled away, both panting. "I finally got you to admit you feel something for me."

Tim looked up at him, slightly worried it was a joke to mess with him.

Jason cupped his cheek, kissing him chastely. "Its not a joke. I like you, but I couldn't tell if you felt the same, I got you too admit it though." He smiled.

"You're such a jerk." Tim breathed, leaning in and kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim had just about had it. He was so frustrated sexually and it was affecting his patroles. He had been dating Jason for a month, a whole frick-fracking month and they hadn’t had sex. Normally he wouldn’t mind, if Jason didn’t get him ready and so hard that it hurt and then made some excuse to leave him high and dry. And yes, Tim had a hand and some toys, but there was only so much it worked.

Today the excuse was “Bruce will be home soon.” Jason had had three wonderful fingers in him and Tim really thought that today would be the day. It wasn’t. Tim groaned, smothering his face into his pillow. Did Jason even like him? He hadn’t said it since that first night so maybe it was all just some kind of joke. Tim had never even been to Jason’s place.

It was time to change that. Tim quickly got up, changed into sometime that helped him blend in and quickly left, hoping he could catch up to Jason. He found him a few minutes later where Jason was waiting for a bus. He quickly mixed himself in with the others waiting and continued to follow the older man.

Three buses and twenty minutes later Tim was tailing Jason down an alley. He knew that Jason knew he was following him because he kept taking sharp corners and changed his buses when each of them could have taken him to the same place he finally got off on. Every time Jason would turn, Tim would hide in the shadows, holding his breath so he wasn’t seen.

Just as Tim started thinking Jason was fucking with him again and about to give up, Jason walked up the stairs of an apartment building. He smiled brightly, walking up there quietly, but when he got to the top there was no Jason. “Fuck.” He said, looking around.

“Something the matter?” Jason asked from behind him.

Tim jumped, not that he’d admit it, turning to look at an angry looking Tim. “I-”

“What are you doing here Tim? Did /he/ have you follow me?” He asked, crossing his arms and crowding him against the wall.

“He? What, No!” Tim said, backing up. He’d seen Jason mad before, and this wasn’t it. It was worse. Tim couldn’t place it though.

“Then why are you here!?” He growled, glaring at him.

“Maybe because I want to spend more time with you!” Tim countered.

“Then why sneak around?” He asked.

“Have you met yourself? Not exactly the most open person.” Tim said, taking a step forward.

Jason growled, pushing Tim back into the wall. “Like you are!? God, what the hell is this.” 

“You tell me.” Tim frowned. “I’m tired of the jokes. Tell me whats going on with us.”

“Jokes? Tim…” Jason frowned, closing his eyes and letting out a low growl, stepping away from him. “Leave Tim.”

“What?” Tim asked, staring at him like he couldn’t believe he just told him to leave.

“I said leave.” Jason said, turning away from him to go back down the steps.

“What? No way. Jay!” Tim grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

“If you seriously think all this is, is a joke then you have more problems than me!” Jason snapped, yanking his arm back. 

Tim’s eyes widened and he grabbed the back on Jason’s shirt and pulled hard enough to make him unbalanced and pulled again, harder, making him fall. When Jason was on the ground, Tim moved quickly, getting into his lap, straddling Jason’s hips and cupped his face, kissing him hard, not letting him go.

“Tim!” Jason growled, letting out a small gasp as he was pulled down and suddenly looking at Tim who was on top of him. “Get o-” He was quieted by a kiss, one that he struggled with a first but then relaxed, kissing him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I followed you because I was tired of you making some excuse to leave before we got to have sex. I want to have sex with you and since you’re worried about Bruce, I came here!” He said quickly, looking at him. “I’m sorry for making you mad.”

Jason stared up at him and closed his eyes again, sighing, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re an idiot.” He said, sitting up and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short my chapters always seem to be and I apologize.

Jason and Tim practically fell through the door, making out, arms tangled around each other, moaning into the others mouth. They laughed and then suddenly Tim jumped, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend, Jason catching him easily and then they were back to kissing.

Jason made his way to his bedroom, dropping Tim on the bed and climbing on top of him. “I’m not stopping this time.” He whispered.

“I don’t want you too.” He said, groaning. “Been wanting you to keep going for a month, want you so bad Jay.” Tim whined.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said, kissing his neck, pulling Tim’s shirt off. “Gonna fix all that tonight.” He hummed, “Bet you’re still open from my fingers, I had so wide.”

Tim arched his back, making a sound that was part angry and part extreamly turned on. “Fucking…. Jason, get your fucking dick in me now! I can’t wait!” He growled, pulling at Jason’s clothes.

Jason chuckled. “Impatient.” He hummed, stripping them both completely before spreading Tim’s legs and stroking his own cock, watching the hole twitch. 

Tim whined, rolling his hips, spreading his legs farther. “Jay….”

He smiled, kissing his nose and moving closer, pressing his cock head to Tim’s hole and gently pressing inside, loving the gasp and moan Tim did. When he was fully inside he waited a few minutes for his lover to adjust before he started moving, slowly at first then picking up speed, unable to hold back with how tight Tim was squeezing him.

“I fight bad guys every night, fuck me like you mean it.” Tim hissed, pulling Jason down to kiss him harshly, biting at his lips.

Jason groaned and growled into his mouth, digging his fingers into Tim’s slender hips and digging his nails into hold onto him as he started thrusting hard and fast, doing exactly what the boy under him wanted. “Like this? Like it when I use you baby, so fucking tight for me.”

Tim moaned, arching his back at the pleasure and the pain. He made a noise that he couldn’t place, nor admit that he made, at the words dropping from Jason’s lips.

Jason groaned, running one hand from his lover’s hip down his thigh, and lifting it to rest on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper.

Tim cried out, scratching Jason’s back, vision going black and white dots dancing across his eyes. “Jay!” He cried, cumming across their chests.

Jason moaned loudly, cumming from the added pleasure of feeling Tim squeeze around his cock from his orgasm sending him over the edge and crashing down.

Tim panted lightly and kissed him, kissed his boyfriend, his lover. “Never wait that long again.” He panted.

Jason smiled into the kiss. “Best bet I ever made with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it and want to see some sex happen, let me know and I will write another chapter!
> 
> If anyone wants to know what the toy looks like its this
> 
> http://bad-dragon.com/products/vasu


End file.
